Morning Bliss
by XxStephXx
Summary: LJ ONE SHOT!  Fluffy drabble.


Morning Bliss 

Lily stretched her body in a cat-like manner as she slowly opened her eyes. The happy smile on her face grew wider, when her surroundings came into focus. It hadn't been a dream. She felt his steady heartbeat underneath her head and upper body. Or perhaps it was a sweet dream, but if it was she never wanted to awake from it.

Lifting her head, she drank in his beautiful features. Unfortunately his warm beautiful hazel eyes were closed at this moment. She felt a rush of love for this man, the feeling was mixed with pride, pride that he had chosen her, pride that he loved her.

She couldn't believe she had turned him down for so long, she had yelled and screamed at him. She was so blind, she couldn't see how wonderful he really was. James was kind, sweet, generous, loyal and just plain hot!

She suddenly realised that there was a blanket over her, James must have put it over her when she fell asleep. They were lying on James' bed, she was resting her head on his chest listening to his beating heart. His arms were still loosely round her waist.

Suddenly scared to awake and find it was just a dream, Lily lifted her body and placed her lips on James'. They had only started going out a week ago, but she was so comfortable with him now. She had never spent the night with a boyfriend before, nothing had happened between them, they had just slept.

Gently Lily tasted his lips with her own, they were soft now he was sleeping, they were inviting her to kiss them and feel their softness, and the combination of sleep and toothpaste was irresistible. Growing bolder she placed small soft kisses in the corners of his mouth. Just one small kiss and she would stop, she didn't want to wake him and it couldn't be that long since they had fallen asleep.

Before she could pull away, two strong arms pulled her tighter and deepened the kiss, without thinking she opened her mouth and invited her boyfriend into the warm depths. James released her mouth and locked his sparkling, hazel eyes with Lily's, he had one of his most charming smiles on his face.

"Good morning to you too," said James.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," said Lily guiltily.

"It's fine, it was an awesome way to wake up. I'd much rather be awake, talking to you anyway."

"Still… you couldn't have had much sleep…"

"With a gorgeous redhead in my bed… I wouldn't expect to get much sleep anyway," said James, kissing Lily's forehead.

"You looked so peaceful though… you should go back to sleep, we don't have to be up for breakfast for another hour," said Lily, though she didn't look like she wanted to move anytime soon.

"Nah I'm not tired now anyway," said James, holding Lily snugly into him.

It was in that moment while she lay there in his arms, Lily knew she loved James. But it was too soon to tell him; they had only been going out for a week, and she didn't want to scare him off.

------------------------------------------------

A week later it was the full moon. Lily knew about Remus' condition and that James and his friends were illegal Animagi. She sat up waiting for them to come back, as Head students she and James had their own private quarters. She could see them from her window running around the grounds, she knew Remus would never deliberately hurt them but she couldn't help but worry. Finally, around four in the morning, James, Sirius and Peter trudged into the Head Common room.

"Oh my god," she gasped when she saw them. All three of them were covered in scrapes and cuts, their clothes were torn and muddy.

"It's worse than it looks," winced Sirius.

"Sit down all of you," Lily ordered. They did as they were told, and one by one Lily cleaned up their wounds and healed what she could.

"You two should go and sleep in James' room, it's too late to go back to the dorms," said Lily to Sirius and Peter.

They nodded mumbled their goodnights and went upstairs to James' room.

"You didn't have to wait up for me, you know," said James, pulling Lily into his arms.

"I know, but I wanted to. I didn't want to wake up tomorrow to find you half dead," said Lily, cuddling into James' chest.

"Don't worry, I don't intend on dying any time soon."

"Good," said Lily. "It's amazing what you do every month for Remus."

"Not really, we have great fun running around out there… and it makes something painful more bearable for Moony," shrugged James.

"Still, it's brave. I know Remus would never hurt anyone intentionally but as a Werewolf."

"I know, we're lucky," said James. "I sometimes thought about what it would be like if he did slip and bite me, how it would affect my life and stuff."

"Yeah two werewolves… Sirius and Peter would need another Animagi to control them. I always though I'd be a fox or something."

"Really? I pictured you as more of a tiger," said James. "But you would really do that, just for me?"

"Of course, I would," yawned Lily. "I love you."

"You do?" whispered James, but Lily had already fallen asleep. "I love you too sweetheart."

-------------------------------------------


End file.
